


Prey

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto meets Gaara in the forest during the Chunin exams, telling him that he has lost his team. While trying to find their way back, Naruto begins to annoy Gaara with his excessive talking, which causes Gaara to silence him with his sand. The red-head starts seeing Naruto in a different way and decides to silence the blonde differently, which leads to something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

Gaara walked silently in the darkened forest of Konaha. He was alone at this point of time and he liked that. He had warned his siblings that he didn't want them to be around him. He would rather be alone than have them around. Temari was too motherly and Kankuro...well he was just stupid. He continued walking in the forest, for once enjoying feeling alone, until he heard a crunch of leaves and sticks and the blonde from the Chunin exams came stumbling through the trees.

They looked at each other for a minute then, finally, Gaara broke the silence and asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um...I lost my team." The blonde replied.

'Figures.' Gaara thought. He looked at the blonde again, flashing him a glare with his blue-green eyes. The blonde just looked at him in confusion and tilted his head. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No...um have you seen my team?"

"I've been alone and I would like to stay that way." Gaara replied then began to walk off in the opposite direction.

Naruto grit his teeth as he followed the red-head and yelled, "Hey! You can at least tell me your name!" The red-head still ignored him as he continued walking along through the forest. This caused Naruto to get angrier, "Well if you're not going to talk, I will. My name is Naruto."

Gaara rolled his eyes as Naruto began to tell him about things that he didn't care or want to know about. The stupid blonde was starting to wear on what little nerve he had. He continued to talk until Gaara finally uncorked his sand container and stuck some on Naruto's mouth. He could hear soft muffled sounds, but it was better than the stupid talking that Naruto had been making before. "Do you ever shut up?!"

The red-head now looked at Naruto, his body quite beautiful despite his mouth. His sand moved in his container and suddenly streams of sand came out of it and swirled around Naruto's body. He could see that Naruto was quite nervous as the sand touched him. Gaara smirked and finally used the streams to rip off Naruto's clothes. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as he stood there, his clothes in shreds, and Gaara staring at him with the eyes of a hunter. 

Gaara's eyes roved over Naruto's beautiful body. He had never thought of himself as gay, but Naruto was making him so hot and he wanted the blonde so bad. He couldn't help thinking about what he would do to him. He was surprised when the sand from Naruto's mouth dropped and Naruto screamed, "You pervert!"

He rolled his eyes at Naruto then grabbed the blonde around his waist, dropping the rest of the sand, and kissed him on the lips, silencing him at least for the moment. Naruto pressed his hands against Gaara's chest, trying to push the red-head away from him, but that didn't work. Kami, why did it feel so good? Gaara pulled back and said, "I'm Gaara, by the way." His sand then wrapped around Naruto's wrists and pinned the blonde to the ground as he began to take off his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Once Gaara had completely undressed, he answered Naruto, "What do you think Naruto?" 

Naruto's eyes widened again, "I don't want this, you molester!"

Gaara huffed, "Don't be stupid." He pushed Naruto's legs aside, then kneeled between them. "I want you Naruto and you will learn that I get what I want." He leaned in and captured the blonde's lips again, forcing his tongue into the wet hole. Naruto fought at first, his tongue pressing up against Gaara's as he tried to force it out of his mouth. However, Gaara was stronger and didn't give up easily. He struggled against the sand that bound his wrists, but even that would not move. 

The red-head nin moved his right hand down Naruto's left side lightly as he pulled away from Naruto's lips, leaving both of them panting heavily. Naruto was too busy gaining his breath to say anything to Gaara. 

He began to lick down the blonde's neck, stopping only to nip at Naruto's earlobe, then continuing further down. Naruto bucked his hips up against Gaara's as he tried to pull away from him. Gaara simply smirked at the Konaha nin then licked down along his collarbone, stopping slightly to bite then continued. His mouth finally found Naruto's left nipple and sucked it into his hot wet mouth, causing the other nin to cry out in pleasure.

'Kami, what the hell!' Naruto thought to himself, before becoming lost in the pleasure that Gaara was giving him. 

Despite the fact that Gaara had never had sex before, his body knew what to do. He continued to suck on Naruto's nipple before moving over to the other and repeating the same ministrations. Heat flared through his body as he released the nipple he had been sucking on and continued to move down, now licking along the other nin's ribs and towards his stomach.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as he pulled at the sand cuffs. Damn him. Damn this hot...cute...red-head. He continued to moan as he felt Gaara's tongue lick around his belly button then plunge it in. Kami...fuck it felt so damned good! This was so damned wrong, but to his body, it felt so good!

Gaara pulled back and looked Naruto in the eyes. He saw that the blonde was hard like he was. The red-head smiled as he pushed Naruto's legs further apart then pushed two fingers into his tight hole and began to scissor using his two fingers. Naruto moaned in slight pain as Gaara added a third finger and began to pump in and out of his tight body. He cried out, feeling pain, but also wanting something else...something bigger. 

Gaara pulled his fingers out from Naruto's now slick hole and grasped the other nin's hips. "I know you want this, as do I." He murmured calmly before finally pushing hard into the blonde's tight and wet body. 

Naruto cried out in both pain and pleasure. Once he adjusted to Gaara's cock and the pain, he felt pleasure overtake him. Gaara grasped Naruto's hips hard as he thrust into the other nin's body. It felt so damned good as he continued thrusting hard. Naruto's body tightened around him causing him to nearly cum. Groaning, Gaara took Naruto's cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. His ears caught the sounds of Naruto's moans and cries of pleasure as he gave one last thrust and came hard into the blonde's slick and hot body with a loud groan. Naruto released at the same time, cumming over Gaara's hand and screaming his pleasure loudly.

He collapsed over Naruto's body, releasing the sand from the other nin's wrists, and hearing him pant hard from his release. Gaara looked up with darkened eyes and said, "You're kind of cute when you're not talking."

Naruto blushed brightly as he continued breathing hard. Once his breathing became steady he replied, "Uh...thanks."

"I'll help you find your friends if you don't talk too much."

He blushed again, "Okay." Luckily, Naruto knew how to put his clothes back together. At least he wouldn't be naked and his friends wouldn't ask what had happened. "Thanks."

Gaara smirked at Naruto and with the eyes of a predator, looked on at his prey. He would have to keep his eyes on the blonde. Maybe the other nin would want to see him again. He smiled to himself as Naruto dressed, this would be an exciting time.


End file.
